


Not Worthy

by IrreverentFangirl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual, Bi, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Making Out, Super Light Angst, implied sexual situations, shovel speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len knows he's not good enough for Barry; that doesn't stop him from pinning the kid to a wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Worthy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldflashtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=coldflashtrash).



> This is for @coldflashtrash. It's a birthday present! Happy late 17th birthday, love, only one more year till your majority. Hope you enjoy the trash. (Sorry that it's so short and late!) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Flash or its characters.

Under his shiny veneer of over-confidence, Len was well aware that he wasn't good enough for Barry Allen. That's why he was surprised as hell when the junior started flirting with him; it wouldn't stop him from flirting back though, the boy was gorgeous. Tall and lanky, with golden-brown hair and gray-green eyes, Barry was the star of the track team and was first inline to be the valedictorian of his class. 

Len was just some punk kid of a dirty cop with a sister that had dreams larger than reality with too little money to help her out. 

But Barry kept flirting with him and that was how they ended up making out under the bleachers, Barry pressed against the wall and whimpering with Len's face buried in his neck. He was nipping at the hollow of his throat when the bell rang. 

"Fuck, I got to go," Barry moaned, pushing Len away from him. "I can't be late to class." 

Len smirked, reaching behind the lean boy and grabbing his ass. "Fine, but I expect you to make this up for me," he whispered into his ear, gently biting the lobe. Barry groaned lowly and grabbed the back of his neck to pull him into another kiss. 

"Trust me, Len, I will," he promised before running off. 

Len stared off after the boy, fondness warring with lust in his icy eyes. There was something about Barry that he couldn't get enough off. 

"What are your intentions for my Barry?" a voice asked. Len spun around to see tiny Iris West, Barry's foster-sister standing in front of him, her fists set on her hips and her expression angry. 

Len snorted at her. "I don't see how that's any of your business, West," he said. 

She sneered back at him and jabbed at his chest (which was slightly above the top of her head) with a perfectly manicured finger. "He's my best friend, asshole," she snarled. "If you hurt him, I swear to god, I'll end you. Nobody will have any clue what happened to your body." 

Len felt a cold shiver travel down his spine. Iris West was way scarier than he gave her credit for. "I'm not planning to hurt Barry," he said. "I know the kid's too good for me but he approached me and he wanted me, and it would hurt him more, in the long run, if I just broke up with him." 

West's eyes narrowed and something murderous gleamed in them. "Just don't hurt him," she snapped again before spinning around and stalking off, her two-inch pink heels clicking against the ground. 

~ 

A couple of hours later, Len was at his apartment with Barry straddling his lap and nipping at his neck. Len had his arms wrapped around Barry's toned waist and his hands on his favorite place in the world. Barry's ass. 

His head was leaning against the couch and his neck was bared for Barry to explore. "So, West talked to me today," he said as Barry nuzzled at the hollow of his throat. 

Barry pulled back from the attention he'd been paying to Len and slipped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "What'd she say?" he asked. 

Len smiled at him as he palmed Barry's ass. "She warned me that if I ever hurt you, I'd never see the light of day again." Barry chuckled as he leaned forward to press their lips together for a brief, unsatisfying, second. 

"She's just warning you because apparently I have a type," he said. 

Len arched an eyebrow as he slid his hands to rest on Barry's lower back. "And what type is that, kid?" 

Barry wrinkled his nose in a way that was thoroughly adorable. "Don't call me kid when your hands were literally on my ass three seconds earlier. And, according to Iris I have a thing for bad boys." 

Len nodded, even as Barry caught the mischievous gleam in his icy eyes. "Well you did date Mardon and Rathaway before we got together. Sounds like a good theory. Though I'm not sure how Baez fits in that archetype." 

Barry snorted. "Bad boys, rebels, what's the difference other than genitals? And those don't even matter much considering my ace-ness." 

Len hummed as he leaned up to kiss him on the nose. "You're cute, Barry. Though I don't understand how you could ever date a girl." He shuddered at the last word. 

Barry smirked down at him. "We're not all as gay as you are, sweetheart," he teased. 

Len grinned back at him. "God, I love you," he said. His and Barry's eyes widened at the same time. He hadn't meant to say that yet. 

Barry's shocked look morphed into a pleased smile. "I love you too, Len," he said, leaning down to kiss him again.


End file.
